This invention relates to an equipment for automatically processing a cylinder to be photoengraved in the field of the photoengraving. In the prior art, many different steps are involved in the processing of a cylinder to be engraved. It is, for example, a common practice that in the development of the image to be photoengraved on a cylinder, the cylinder is placed horizontally over a processing bath, and the various liquids are then successively changed, accordingly as the process of development proceeds. In other words, the cylinder remains stationary and the liquids are changed. In the case where a cylinder is to be processed is moved from a first bath to a second one, it is essentially required to move a cylinder by hand or by simple mechanical means such as hanging of a cylinder from a moving band. Thus, it is possible to process a second cylinder only when all of the processing steps on the first cylinder are finished. Given such practice, improvements in both precision and efficiency of such processing are difficult.